Colours
by HallowedInk
Summary: Ginny writes a letter to her ex, telling him where he went wrong. GWDM


Poem: "The Colours of My Life" by Lisa Green

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership if anything mentioned in the following document, with exception of the plot, James and Lily.

Note: The poem is not actually part of the letter… Ginny's not writing it, it's sort of in the background…

**Colours**

"_In the beginning,_

_Everything White._

_Do something special,_

_To be in my sight"_

"Hi darling." Ginny greeted her fiancé and as she seated herself at her desk, across the room from his.

"Hi," he returned the greeting, barely looking up from his papers.

She brushed her wavy red hair out her face and pulled it up into a loose pony-tail, and picked up the list she had made of things she needed to get done before the wedding. She dipped her quill in the inkpot and crossed out the top item. "Organise reception." They had finally been able to find a place that suited her fiancé's rather rich tastes.

She scanned the list, looking for more things she could do, preferably from the safety of her desk. Towards the end, her eyes came across an item that she definitely didn't recall adding.

At least, she figured, that would be a good one to finish off now, instead of putting it off. She pulled a stack of blank parchments towards her and dug a fresh quill out from under the papers littering her desk.

"Hey, did you leave all these papers on my desk?" she called across the room.

"Yeah," came the reply, "That's the report I wanted you to look over."

"'Kay," she muttered, finally discovering the quill beneath the five hundred page report.

She started to write.

-

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I remember when you proposed to me, Harry. We were so young, so in love. That evening was so romantic, candlelit dinner, romantic music, everything. It was every girl's dream, and I was the lucky one to have it._

_The wedding followed. It was in August. An outdoor wedding, with beautiful weather, not too many guests, delicious food. My family was there, and they more then made up for yours not being… able to come._

_Our honeymoon was great. Peaceful, serene, away from the hectic of our everyday lives. We went to a small island in the Caribbean, which name I could never pronounce, even though you spent hours trying to teach me._

_It was wonderful._

"_Then we move forward,_

_To the serene colour of Blue._

_Everything is peaceful,_

_Between me and you."_

_When we returned from our honeymoon, we moved on quickly. Of course, we both had to work. You at the ministry and me at St Mungos. Life was good for a while. At first you had to work dead hard, then you got the promotion you wanted and you were given better hours. That was when we started our family._

_Lily and James were the best thing that happened to me. The twins are my life. I would die if anything happened to either of them._

_We settled down when the twins were born, and finally, I was able to have that safe familiar feeling with you that I got when we stayed with Mum. Sometimes I wonder if you also got that feeling. If you did, it can't have lasted very long._

_You got your second promotion. New office, new partners, and, most importantly, new secretary. I remember the day you invited Laura over for dinner to celebrate. The way you looked at her…_

"_Something stupid happens,_

_And we see rage of Red._

_Who knows how it started,_

_But you're no longer in my bed."_

_What did Laura have that I don't? Bigger breasts? She was a slut. I hated her from the day I met her. But I put up with it. I put up with you going to the office everyday, and the coming home late because you had to "work later hours to maintain your new job"._

_I put up with it because I loved you._

_I managed to convince myself it was not true._

_But then the day came when I was called in to do a late shift at the hospital. There was a severe outbreak of Witches-Flu, and they needed everyone in to stop it from spreading. I got home late that night, around two or three in the morning. I was tired, so I went straight to the bedroom. You had no warning._

_I opened our bedroom door and found Laura, that… that… Slut, in our bed with you, naked as the day she was born. And you were naked to._

_That did it. Even after she left, I was so angry. I stormed out, taking Lily and James with me. Do you remember? When I came back in the morning, to pick up the rest of our stuff, you pretended to be so worried. You didn't fool me._

-

Ginny paused, the scratching of her quill momentarily grinding to a halt. She gazed out of the floor to ceiling window in front of her, against which her desk was situated; down at the artfully manicured gardens below, contemplating how best to phrase the final part of her letter.

She fought back the memories of that day, instead focussing on recalling the happy memories of her two four-year-olds playing. Lily with the magical dolls-house they had given her for her birthday, and James on his new racing broom, sweeping around the gardens like her fiancé had taught him.

She smiled slightly. If she stared into the distance, not quite focussing on the garden, she could just imagine him right there. When he got back from pre-school, she would ask him if he wanted to go flying so she could watch.

She slid her hands up under her hair, feeling their cool touch against her neck, and pulled her hair out from where it had slid under her green v-neck shirt.

"God, I'm tired," she moaned, "And there's still so much to do." She felt as if she could fall asleep right there at her desk.

She propped her head on her hand and lifted the parchment off the desk, holding it in front of her eyes. She reread it again, trying desperately to concentrate on her task.

Tiredly, she set the parchment down once more and lifted her quill.

"Umm…" she traced circles in the air with her quill as she though carefully of what her next sentence would be.

"Okay, I think I've got it," she mumbled to herself thoughtfully, "There was the divorce… Nah, I don't need to put that in in too much detail. I'm sure Harry remembers that!"

She set the quill to the page once more, and continued in her neat, loopy handwriting.

"_And then it's all over,_

_And all I feel is Black._

_Pure hatred on the inside,_

_I will never look back"_

-

_The divorce went well. I got custody of Lily and James, and we went to live with Mum for a while, whilst Laura moved in with you, in our old apartment. I still wonder, now months after, what you could see in Laura. Why you would cast me aside like that, after I had devoted myself to you so fully._

_But it doesn't matter._

_That, Harry Potter, is why I'm with Draco now. You're a foul man, and I don't know what I ever saw in you. Draco and I are engaged, you know that? We're getting married next summer. We're in hot debate on whether or not to invite you. He thinks we should, to rub your face in it, but I don't think so. I think we should let sleeping lions lie._

_Anyway, I must go. I have a very busy life now, as the future Mrs Draco Malfoy. Must keep my fiancé happy._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ginevra Weasley_

-

Draco Malfoy looked up from the documents he was reading and surveyed his wife. She was hunched over her desk, delicately inking words on a sheet of parchment. Twice, she growled in frustration and tossed a crinkled up sheet over her shoulder.

Curiosity overcoming him, Draco leaned over and picked up one of the many sheets.

"Hey, Ginny, what are you up to now?"

"Just writing a letter darling." Ginny dipped her quill into the inkpot once more and signed her name at the bottom of the parchment with a flourish.

"Oh? To who?"

"Potter. Want to read it?"

"Please." Draco accepted the sheet of parchment held out to him and let his eyes scan the page for a few moments, before handing it back to her. "How come was his proposal every girl's dream? Was mine not so much better?"

"Of course. His was just a dream. Yours, Draco, was reality."

Ginny fell silent, probably thinking back to the wonderful proposal Draco had made.

Draco, too, let his mind drift back to that day. It had been late, around midnight, and the two of them had just returned from the town, where they had been having a night out with friends- Draco's friends, who Ginny got on surprisingly well with.

Seeing his opportunity, Draco had grabbed her and apparated her away to a peaceful parkland area that the couple liked to frequent.

Ginny had panicked for a few moments, but as soon as she was clam, Draco got down on one knee and "popped the question". Ginny, of course, had agreed, and the happy couple had announced the news to her family the next day.

"Right," Ginny said, breaking him out of his recollecting trance, "Well, I need to head out and pick Lily and James up from school, preferably before Mr Potter decides to try and kidnap them again."

The both laughed at the memory of Harry, who had, in an attempt to win back Ginny, gone to Lily and James' junior school, and tried to persuade the children to go home with him. The whole story had backfired rather quickly, as that was the day when it was Draco's turn to pick the two of them up.

That had been when Harry found out about Ginny's new relationship, as Ron had decided to keep it secret from his best friend in revenge for hurting Ginny.

With those words, Ginny pecked him playfully on the nose and stood up. She started to walk away, but Draco grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"Filthy tease," he muttered in her ear. She let out a squeal.

"Draco!"

She let him pull her in for a deep kiss, as she knew he wanted. Their kiss got steadily more passionate, before Ginny finally broke away. "Draco, I really need to go. I have to pick up the kids."

"Send a house elf… I want you right here."

"Draco… Muggle school? We need to be inconspicuous. Muggles don't have house elves…" Ginny tried her hardest to form coherent sentences, as Draco played around with the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Draco stop!" She pulled away. "That's it, I'm going. We can continue this… later…" She shot him a seductive smile.

As she sashayed out the room, she called over her shoulder, "I'll just go find a house elf to post this then. Do you want me to tell the house elves to put dinner on whilst I'm out?"

"Yes please darling. I quite fancy beef tonight, don't you?"

"We had beef last night. And the night before. Oh, and I do believe we had it the night before too. I'm choosing tonight, and I can promise you it won't be beef."

"Okay then, we can have mutton." Draco tried for the compromise.

"Sure… Didn't we have that for about… four nights running before we started on the beef?"

They both laughed in amusement.

She walked off, and Draco watched her movement, transfixed by her beauty and grace, and purposely ignoring the fact that she had just walked into the doorframe. He was so lost in his thoughts that he just managed to gather them to tell Ginny his news, before she left.

"Oh yeah, Ginny? Healer Robins called. He's giving you the day off on Thursday. I'm taking you to Italy for dinner."

A comment that would have gotten them strange glances in the muggle world was met by an excited reply.

"Yes! I love Italy. Can we go to that little restaurant you took us to last time?"

"Sure."

Ginny couldn't resist having the last word. "And we are not having beef… Or mutton."

- - The End - -

A/N: My first story on this site!

Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion means so much to me, because it helps me to get better in my writing.

Nikki


End file.
